


Our Love is Strong as Hell

by d2fmeasurement



Category: Silicon Valley (TV), Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6930913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared meets Kimmy while on a trip to New York and they go on a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Love is Strong as Hell

Jared was enjoying his trip to New York. He’d already visited the Museum of Sex and now he wanted to stop by the other must-see destination on his list: a store where it was Christmas all the time.

 

A greeter in an elf costume greeted him with a big smile. 

 

“Hello there!” he said. “What’s your name, little elf? Was it weird that I called you little elf?” 

 

“Only if weird means awesome,” Kimmy said. “I’m Kimmy.” 

 

“I’m Jared,” he said. He looked around and said, “It must be amazing working here. In just a couple weeks you could make up for every Christmas you never had!”

 

“Oh my gosh, that’s exactly how I think of it!” Kimmy told him. “Brain twinsies.” 

 

He walked over to a tree and said, “Wow, that smell makes me feel like I’m 12 years old again. I spent a lot of time in the lot where they sold Christmas trees, imagining what it would be like if we had one at my house.” 

 

Kimmy nodded along as she listened to his story. “There’s lots of other cool stuff here. You should check out the gift wrapping station.” She stuck her chin up proudly and said, “I could show you the proper way to wrap a gift.”

 

“Well, I don’t want to brag but I’m already pretty excellent at wrapping gifts,” he said.

 

She crossed her arms and told him, “Uh, I don’t think you’re better at it than an actual elf in Santa’s workshop, pal.” 

 

“Well… we could just see about that,” he said. 

 

“Race you!” she said before heading to the gift wrapping station. 

 

 

Jared grinned when Kimmy came to the door. “You look really pretty,” he told her.

 

She beamed and said, “Thank you!” He held a flower out to her and she happily put it in her hair. “Where are we going?” she asked him.

 

“I thought we’d go to the zoo,” he said. He nervously asked, “Does that sound nice? If not, we could just go to a fancy restaurant–”

 

“Are you kidding?” she asked. “Let’s go right now!” She grabbed his hand out of excitement as she walked away from the apartment door, then looked back at him nervously when she realized they were now holding hands.

 

He smiled back shyly, lacing his fingers in hers. 

 

When they reached the zoo, Jared asked, “Where do you want to go first?” He tried to sound casual as he said, “We could look at the polar bears.” He quickly added, “Or whatever you want. There’s also–”

 

She grinned at him knowingly and said, “You want to see the polar bears, don’t you?”

 

“They are the most majestic creatures on the earth, but we can do whatever you want.” 

 

She laughed and said, “Well, obviously we’re gonna start with your favorite.” She took his hand and added, “But, don’t worry. We’ll get to everything.” 

 

He grinned as he held her hand tightly and followed her.


End file.
